poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Post-Credits (Team Robot In Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and The Clash of Ages)
This is the Post-Credits Scene where Starlight Glimmer was Furious that the Heroes Won again, Then Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. King Nixel and Klorgbane told her, there was Mysterious Pokémon in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (After The Credits, The Other villains Looked at the Screen where the heroes are victorious) Starlight Glimmer: '''These pesky heroes won again, and those kids and their Digimon called the DigiDestined destroyed the Dark Masters again. And Thomas or should I say Nikolai joins the Heroes as the newest member, Really?! When I met Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 again! I will destroy them! '''Master Xehanort: They manage to defeat the Villains, huh? Klorgbane the Destroyer: That's correct. Chase Young: They have defeated by those monks. Mr. Ross: They always win. Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr.: '''I know. '''Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: There has to be a way to destroy them once and for all. The Duke of Weselton: '''Yeah, Thanks to us, We lost again! '''Kurumi Tokisaki: '''Calm down, We didn't know why we lost. '''King Nixel: Relax. We have found a mysterious Pokémon. Look at this. (King Nixel shows Starlight Glimmer the image of the Mysterious Legendary Pokémon) Starlight Glimmer: A Legendary Pokémon! Master Xehanort: Yes. That is Zygarde! Mr. Ross: Zygarde, a Legendary Pokemon! Chase Young: And it's the protector of the Kalos region. Vanitas: That Legendary Pokemon is magnificent. Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: We should use Zygarde to destroy those heroes along with Mordecai and Rigby. And then we will finally win! Timothy the Ghost Engine: And we shall get rid of Thomas and the Others. King Nixel: That sounds like a great idea. We will use it to destroy the Mixels once and for all! Starlight Glimmer: '''Wait, But what about me? '''King Nixel: Sorry, You're not a Villain, You're just a nice hero! Mr. Ross: You should get out and never come back! Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: You don't belong here! Now get out of here! Timothy the Ghost Engine: Leave now! Or you will die! (King Nixel opens a portal and throws Starlight Glimmer into the portal and closes) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: That's better. Mr. Ross: She's finally out of the way. Timothy the Ghost Engine: That Starlight Glimmer is worst than the old controller who I kill him and make me turn into a ghost. Klorgbane the Destroyer: Now it's time that we control Zygarde and we will destroy the Heroes once and for all. Kurumi Tokisaki: '''Then they will never be stopping us. And we will rule the entire Kalos region. '''King Nixel: Not without more Villains to help us out. (Then all the Villains step out of the darkness) Bird-Brain: We're sorry, we failed you King Nixel. Zippy: Please, don't kill us! Verminious Snaptrap: Those heroes are strong. Owl: Who? Bat: Where? King Nixel: You all failed me to destroy them and the mixels! (To Owl and Bat) And why can't you two idiotic animals speak proper english! Major Nixel: Forgive us for failing you you're majesty. Roy Koopa: And like we told you, those heroes have defeated us again! King Nixel: Silence! Major Nixel: Yes my King. Myotismon: '''Boss, Forget about your major plans. '''King Nixel: '''Very well Myotismon. It seems that the Dark Masters are dead huh? '''Sheldon J. Plankton: Yes. Kurumi Tokisaki: Those DigiDestined have destroyed them. The Duke of Weselton: '''Well, the plans just keep failing! '''Timothy the Ghost Engine: '''Quiet! '''Owl: Who? Bat: Where? Myotismon: Just shut up with the Who and Where already. Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Why can't you two evil animals speak proper english?! Instead you keep saying Who or Where! Hans: '''Listen Duke, I didn't know how we've been beaten by those heroes. '''Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: '''Well, We did fail, And these plans are foiled once again! '''Natalia: '''Your Majesty, we need to find that Legendary Pokemon, Zygarde. Tirek was defeated by the mane 6's Rainbow Power and He was sent to Tartarus once again. '''Mr. Ross: Well it looks like the leader of the DigiDestined name "Tai Kamiya" finally got his revenge of him. King Nixel: Very well, Perhaps I found out that there was a Legendary Pokémon named Volcanion, A Fire and Water Type. And also another Legendary Pokemon that created by humans called Magearna. Francisco: Who is Volcanion? The Chameleon: And who's Magearna? King Nixel: Volcanion is the Guardian of the remote highlands called Nebel Plateau. Master Xehanort: It is looking for Magearna is the Artifical Pokemon. Mr. Ross: It is said here that Volcanion really hates humans. Because both Volcanion and Magearna live in a remote highlands together with Pokemon are injured by Humans. Klorgbane the Destroyer: It is also said that Magearna was created by humans 500 years ago. Sonata Dusk: Really? Aria Blaze: Yeah, really. Adagio Dazzle: Sweet. Ollie: Just like Mewtwo is created by Team Rocket and Genesect is created by Team Plasma. Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: The only reason why Volcanion hates humans because it lives in the remote highland called Nebel Plateau where people are hurting many Pokémon. Verminous Snaptrap: '''Perfect, now we can use Volcanion and Magearna! '''Francisco: How are we suppose to have Zygarde and make it transform into it's perfect form? King Nixel: Simple. We'll capture two Zygarde cores one has a Red hexagon, the other has a Blue hexagon. When we have two of them will make them transform into their perfect form and we will rule the world! Verminious Snaptrap: That's sounds like a great idea! Larry: I like it! Ollie: I like it too! Francisco: Perfect idea! Leather Teddy: We'll use it to destroy the heroes! Mole: Then when the heroes are out of the way! Skunk: Then nothing can stop us now! Klorgbane the Destroyer: That's what I like to hear. Prince Hans: '''So what's next? '''Familiar Voice: Perhaps I can take you. Verminious Snaptrap: That voice! Major Nixel: Who is that? (It's reveal to be Principal Cinch) King Nixel: Principal Cinch, I see you manage to arrive soon. Klorgbane the Destroyer: You heard everything about Zygarde? Principal Cinch: Yes, It seems that Zygarde will rise and protect the Kalos Region whenever there's threats. Myotismon: '''That's right. '''Dr. Two-Brains: '''Indeed. '''Miss Power: Never knew about that. Adagio Dazzle: There is also our love Tino Tonitini will be coming. Mr. Ross: If we can make two Legendary Pokémon stop being biggest rivals. Then we should let them be on our side. Then we will finally have Magearna! Adagio Dazzle: Then Tino will be forced to join us. Kurumi Tokisaki: '''And they will be able to crush these heroes once and for all. '''Zavok: Excellent idea. Klorgbane the Destroyer: I like that idea, Mr. Ross! Principal Cinch: '''That will be a genius plan. '''Timothy the Ghost Train: Thomas will soon be mine! Master Xehanort: When I have the boy's keyblade, I will use it as evil to turn into an evil X-Blade. Zazz: Those heroes will be dead too! (Laughing) Zavok: That's what I like about you Zazz. We will defeat Sonic and the rest of the heroes. Zeena: This will be so exciting. Chase Young: Those little monks will be destroyed sooner or later. As long as my arch foe Hannibal Roy Bean is not around. Mr. Ross: Don't forget there's a man who wants Magearna's heart to rule the Azoth Kingdom name "Alva." If we help him out we will destroy the heroes! Kurumi Tokisaki: Can't wait for that! (All the Villains laugh evilly) 'Primus: '(Hiding behind the wall, hearing the villains laugh) Good plan. Except, I'll be the one who'll destroy these weak heroes. (Holding the fake chaos emerald & the powers of Tirek) And once I have the powers of Zygarde, Volcanion & Magearna, I will destroy they're pathetic world. Enjoy your victory Emerl and friends, but you have not seen the last of Primus. (Primus chuckle sinisterly) (Starlight Glimmer pops out from the portal and meets the other Ponies) '''Starlight Glimmer: '''What the, Who are you? (They reveal to be Derpy Hooves, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Octavia Melody, Amethyst Star, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lily Valley, Daisy, Rose, DJ Pon-3 & Time Turner) '''Lyra Heartstrings: '''Tell me, Starlight. '''Starlight Glimmer: '''I recognize them. The end. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes